As a current-mode light-emitting device, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) or Light Emitting Diode (LED) is increasingly used in the high-performance display field due to its characteristics such as self-illumination, fast response, wide viewing angle and the ability of being fabricated on a flexible substrate, and etc.